


Радуга в цветочном горшке

by rinedeterre



Series: Радужные рассказы [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том как Джон Ватсон возвращал свою сестру на престол Ведьминого Королевства, и об угрюмом Крестном Фее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радуга в цветочном горшке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с марезой.

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве ровным счетом ничего не происходило. Потому что государство то было самым обыкновенным, но каким-то эфемерным, и жил ненаследный принц Джон Ватсон.

Его отец, король, имя которого позабылось за давностью лет, был человеком прогрессивным, и устроил государство свое так, что наследником мог быть первый ребенок в семье, вне зависимости от пола, политических воззрений и ориентации. Последний пункт был срочно внесен в дополнение к своду законов, когда благородные жители страны возжелали узреть на троне Гарри. Роль эта прекрасно Гарри подходила, тем более, что Клара - невеста Гарри - обещала быть прекрасной королевой, а также родить наследников, с какими бы трудностями ей бы не пришлось столкнуться. Надо сказать, что Гарри это решение несколько напугало, так что Клара долго фыркала и называла ее, наказательно, полным именем: Гарриетта.

Можно было бы подумать, что королеву-мать, или самого Джона эта ситуация не вполне устраивала. Однако, подумав так, вы непременнейшим образом усомнились бы в душевных качествах их, что вовсе не оправдано. Дело в том, что королева-мать не слишком интересовалась делами государственными, а Джон и вовсе был чистейшей души человек. И такой он был хороший, что Крестная Фея, прилетевшая вскоре после его рождения, дабы одарить подарками, решила, что под силу ему задание великое, и до тех пор никем не осиленное.

У Крестной Феи была сестра, мировая женщина, надо сказать. И у сестры той - Мамми, ее все звали Мамми, - было двое сыновей. Старший, вскорости по достижении десятилетнего возраста, стал нахаживать в консульства да посольства для обучения и постижения наук разных мирских. Он также стал любимейшим учеником тогдашнего Министра Всея Экономика по имени Крофт. И до того походил он на своего наставника, взяв все лучшее, а остального понабрав из других разных источников, что Мамми его так и звала: МайКрофт. О настоящем имени таланта сего история благоразумно умалчивает. Но продолжим.

Был у Крестной Феи и второй племянник, младший сын, соответственно, Мамми. Звали его Шерлоком. Что это за имя, никто не знал, ибо никто в королевстве такого не носил ни до, ни после него, а в соседних королевствах если кто и был, то не признавался. В детстве Шерлок даже думал взять псевдоним по девичьей фамилии отца - у того тоже были странные обствоятельства в жизни - но потом понял, что не сможет его произносить, ежели придется пережить возлияния разные праздничные, к примеру. Так вот, значит, Шерлок.

Шерлок унаследовал от своей в меру любимой тетушки дар волшебный и необычайной важности. Здесь уже стоит отметить, что королевство их называлось Ведьминым не зря. Во-первых, как уже было сказано, оно было эфемерным. Во-вторых же, и это главное, рождались в нем иногда люди необыкновенные. Ученые Мудреных Новаторских Исследований Классического Института (У.М.Н.И.К.И.) приписывали все случайной генной мутации клеток головного мозга, но им никто не верил, потому что они чиновники. Так вот, люди с этим самым качеством были Ведьмами и Ведьмаками. Опять же, по двум причинам. Первая из них такая, что становились они Крестными наставниками по достижению совершеннолетия, правда, подопечных выбирали себе сами или же по родственной приписке. И по законам древним еще не могли Крестные не выбирать себе никого, но и больше семи подопечных иметь им не полагалось. Крестная Фея, тетка шерлоковская, была социально активной и граждански ответственной, и было у нее шестеро крестников и одно вакантное место про запас. Но не таким был Шерлок. Не любил он получать, чего не просил, да и имя свое считал дурацким и без того, чтобы зваться Крестным Феем. Но так уж оно сложилось, и стал Крестный Фей Шерлок. Вторая же причина, более страшная, в том заключалась, что они реально много ведали. 

И вот, чистейшей души человек, ненаследный принц Джон Ватсон встретил свое партийное задание. Нет, конечно, приписали Шерлока к нему еще в молодсти, как говорилось уже, сразу после совершеннолетия оного, но тогда Шерлок носил розовую бабочку, пачку на пристежке и крылья за спиной - обряды, что делать, - так что они быстренько разбежались в неподдельном ужасе и по взаимности.

Теперь же, когда Клара собиралась рожать, а Гарриетта сопротивлялась и все время сбегала с трона, Ватсону ничего не оставалось, как управиться со всей этой истории. Для этого он зашел на блог и написал: "Вызываю Крестную Фею". А тут Крестная Фея возьми да и поставь переадресацию уведомлений в честь отпуска, так что Шерлок вздохнул, да и вызвался.

Обнаружив в своей комнату незнакомого мужчину Джон, как полагается, возмущенно изумился. Он аккуратно потер бровки пальцем и обошел вокруг Шерлока два круга. Надо сказать, что эпизод с пачкой того многому научил, например, что мужики не носят розовое. В крайнем случае, лососевый сойдет. Но Шерлок все равно предпочитал синий шарфик.

Итак, обошел Джон Шерлока по кругу, да и убедился, что тот, видимо, не грабитель, не насильник, да и вообще ему крайне скучно и делать он ничего не собирается. Так что Ватсон спросил прямо:

\- Ты кто?

Шерлок обреченно закатил глаза и про себя ругнулся. Ватсон догадался и покраснел.

\- Ты кто? - повторил он более настойчиво.  
\- Шерлок, очевидно.  
\- Почему очевидно? - удивился Джон.  
\- По мне.

Тут Шерлок замолчал и стал смотреть на Джона в упор так, что тому стало заранее немного стыдно за следующий вопрос:

\- Да, но кто ты?

Шерлок стиснул зубы и опустил руку в карман черного плаща. Он знал, что, возможно, придется прибегать к мерам крайней необходимости. Ватсон взял протянутую ему фотокарточку и недоверчиво сравнил розовое пятно на ней со стоящим перед ним Шерлоком.

\- Ты мой Крестный Фей?  
\- Да.  
\- О.  
\- Да.

После этого они насладились молчанием. Джон разглядывал своего будущего помощника, прикидывая, как к нему подойти с этим вопросом. Шерлок разглядывал Джона, понимая, что сейчас к нему подойдут с заданием, варьирующемся по неприятности от "очень" до "крайне" с вероятностью в восемьдесят целых и семь сотых процента, но об этом Ватсон еще не догадывался, потому что пока не знал, что Ведьмаки реально много ведают. Он думал, у них просто крылья.

\- А где твои крылья? - встрепенулся Джон.  
\- Я знаю, что Гарри не хочет на трон из-за Клары, и ты решил воспользоваться моими услугами. У тебя, разумеется, есть право наследования по возрастной последовательности, но исходя из пера на твоей голове, я думаю, что тебе это не улыбается.  
\- Не улыбается?  
\- Хмурится. Не прельщает. Не вызывает интереса. Детали сейчас не важны. Важно то, что ты думаешь, я смогу тебе в этом помочь. Сразу скажу, колдовать не буду, потому что генетические вмешательства в устройство человеческого тела не предусмотрены в магическом аспекте.  
\- Какое вмешательство?! - Ватсон уже совсем было загнал брови под шапку от удивления.  
\- Я не могу вырастить Гарри дополнительные части.

Ватсон аж рот открыл. Он только размышлял, как подступиться к делу деликатненько, со всем возможным тактом и осторожностью, дабы не обидеть Шерлока и не задеть чести Гарри, Клары, мамы, папы, королевства и соседних государств.

\- Это было...  
\- Что?  
\- Поразительно.

Шерлок уставился на Ватсона, будто только сейчас его разглядев. Внешне это был простой принц в ненаследной позиции, в фирменных штанишках с семейным гербом и придворной шапочке. Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я надеялся, тут-то я и уйду, - признался он. Его всегда неадекватно прогоняли.  
\- Но почему? Это просто удивительно, как ты все узнал, ты бы очень мне помог! Как ты понял?  
\- Перо на твоей шляпе не форменное.

Джон потрогал перо.

\- О чем ты?  
\- Значит, тебе оно нужно. Ты подчеркиваешь свою мечтательность, как вариант. Но более вероятно, что этим пером ты ведешь свои записи, предпочитая натуральные чернила стандартного синего цвета. Об этом свидетельствуют пятнышки на твоей макушке и за ухом. Ты хочешь быть биографом и совсем не претендуешь на трон.

Джон улыбнулся так, что Шерлок даже опешил немного.

\- Да!  
\- Очевидно.  
\- Но причем тут это?

Шерлок мысленно сделал фэйспалм по вопросам айкью королевской династии.

\- Гарри - девушка, - произнес он почти по слогам, подходя вплотную к Ватсону и вглядываясь в его зрачки.  
\- Я знаю, - осторожно ответил Джон. - Она моя сестра.  
\- Именно! Семья, забота - никогда не понимал важности данных параметров, - вот что двигает тобой в желании разрешить семейный конфликт между Гарри и Кларой в детском вопросе.  
\- Но Гарри хочет детей!  
\- Конечно, Гарри хочет детей. Вместе с Кларой. Что технически невозможно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Соответственно, вызвал ты меня по этому вопросу, и ответственно заявляю: выращивать в подштанной области ничего не буду. Не имею ни желания, ни компетенции.

Джон Ватсон подзачах. Ему очень хотелось решить вопрос быстро и незатратными способами, но он тут же устыдился собственных мыслей.

Шерлок терпеливо ждал. С одной стороны, присутствие ненаследника его нервировало. С другой стороны, уж ему-то биограф был нужен, а перо на шляпе Джона выглядело вдохновляюще.

\- И что же ты предлагаешь?

И тут пришел Майкрофт.

Разложив кучками маленькие документики вокруг себя прямо на полу, он небрежно помахивал шпагой в сторону от Джона к Шерлоку. Джон ждал, к чему все это. Шерлоку было наплевать, он этой шпаге еще в детстве кончик скруглил.

\- Я предлагаю юридическое решение с назначением приемника по необходимости и заключение правового контракта на основе воли верховного правителя в пользу назначения третьего лица на право наследования за исключением династии по рождению и установлением фамилии королевского рода в распространение на оного. Одним словом, подпишите.

Джон подписал.

\- Отлично, теперь он Правительство, - негромко заметил Шерлок.

Ватсон пожал плечами. Он почему-то уверился, что и без всей этой затеи Клара и Гарри обязательно помирятся.

Тут Шерлоку и пришло в голову, что Джон интересный человек, хоть и ненаследник. Тогда он решил пойти к нему навстречу и снял плащ.

\- Это поразительно! - воскликнул Джон, рассматривая переливчатые кончики перьев, торчащие из-под рубашки.  
\- Будешь моим биографом? - заинтересованно приподнял бровь Шерлок. Он уже приготовил волшебную палочку.

Джон Ватсон оглядел свою комнату и подумал о государстве, в котором ровным счетом ничего не происходило.

\- Может быть опасно, - хмуро добавил Шерлок. Хотя про себя он, конечно, уже улыбался.  
\- А где ты живешь? - спросил Джон.  
\- 221B Бэйкер-стрит.

Зачем Ватсон спросил - неизвестно, потому что Шерлок тут же взмахнул палочкой, и они вдвоем так и исчезли, но в королевском семействе с тех пор все знают, что если кому-то нужен Шерлок Холмс или Джон Ватсон, искать их надо именно там.


End file.
